A Rare Treat
by Wondering Amber
Summary: When Lt. Hanley picks up Sgt. Saunders from a nearby town where the Sergeant had been enjoying a forty-eight hour pass to take him back to King Company on the way they run into a little mishap, leaving the two men to finish the trip back to base on foot. While not an ideal situation it does allow for a few rare moments.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story based on the T.V. show, Combat! NO COPYRIGHT** **is intended, no money is being made from this story and I do not own any of the characters but I do enjoy taking a walk with them once in a while. Though I borrowed two of my favorite characters from the show the story line is from my own imagination and has not been beta'd but I do try to keep errors to a minimum. Now On With the Story!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Saunders, this wasn't my fault." Hanley grimaced as they continued to walk back to camp.

"No Sir, it never is." Saunders replied casually.

"Hey, I still outrank you…show some respect." Hanley said with a smirk.

"Well Sir, I'd salute but then how would you stay on your feet." (Glancing at Hanley with a raised brow)

At the moment Saunders had his left arm around Hanley's waist providing support so the LT wouldn't have to put too much weight on his left leg. Saunders had his weapon of choice, the Thompson slung over his right shoulder leaving his right hand free in case the .45 holstered to his right hip had to be drawn.

The LT had his right arm slung over the smaller man's shoulders while carrying the carbine in his left hand just in case _it_ was needed. Hanley knew he wouldn't be able to walk without Saunders support so glancing at the Sergeant said.

"That's a good point…we'll skip the saluting for now." Hanley caught the matching smirk on the other man's face.

"Nice command decision Sir." Saunders took a moment to glance at his watch. {5:30, it'll be dark in a few hours, if we only had the jeep}

They were still some distance away from where 2nd Platoon had set up camp and Saunders figured it would take longer to get back as Hanley was going to have to move slow because of his injured leg but at the moment there wasn't much else they could do except keep walking.

"Saunders, I didn't expect the jeep to bust a tire and I tried to avoid the ditch." Hanley said quietly.

"I know." Saunders replied, "It would have been easier if the tire had blown a little closer to camp, though."

"Then we wouldn't get to enjoy this nice relaxing stroll back." Hanley started to grin which quickly turned into a grimace as he stepped wrong.

Saunders tightened his grip around the LTs waist then scanned the taller man's features.

"Yeah, real nice, you get any more relaxed Sir, I'll have to carry you." Though Saunders was smiling, Hanley could see he was concerned.

Looking around the LT spotted a few trees about sixty yards in the distance and came up with an idea.

"We could get to those trees and see if there's a limb that might be sturdy enough to use as a crutch, that way you won't have to carry me." What do you think?

"I'll tell you what I think, when we make it to the trees." Saunders replied.

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in front of a very tall tree and while Saunders walked around it trying to find a way to climb, Hanley scanned it as well, noticing the trunk was bare and the only hold he could see was over eight feet from the ground where a limb had broken off at some point leaving a stump about a foot and a half from the trunk its base still solidly attached from what he could tell. As he watched the Sergeant continue checking out the tree, stopping every few steps to examine the trunk, Lt. Hanley stated his opinion.

"No way, Saunders, no way in Hell are you climbing up there." Hanley told the shorter man.

The Sergeant had noticed the stump and gauged the distance from the ground, he had also located a few solid looking branches any of which would work as a crutch if he could get to them. Getting enough lift to reach the broken limb would be the hardest part and would require Hanley lifting him up and at the moment Saunders wasn't sure if his friend would be able to give a boost without aggravating his leg.

Coming to stand beside Hanley the Sergeant told him what _he_ thought.

"Sir, other than the few trees here there doesn't seem to be any other options as you can see the land around us is bare at least until we get within a few miles of camp." Pausing he watched as the LT glanced in the direction they were going, turned to examine the tree, focusing on the broken limb, finally turning back to the Sergeant. "If we run into trouble and get separated you'll need something to help you walk and right now that tree has what we need."

Frowning, Hanley thought {Hell…I know he's right but it's going to be risky}. "Alright Saunders, we'll try it but _do not_ (He caught and held the other man's gaze) I repeat, _do not_ take any unnecessary risks once you get up there…Understand?"

Coming to attention with a smirk on his face Saunders gave Hanley a salute. "Yes Sir, permission to climb the tree now."

"Very funny Saunders, let's just get this over with before I change my mind."

"Change _your_ mind, _I'm_ the one who's gonna be climbing."

"Don't remind me." I'm only the one who has to lift you up and play catch if you start to fall."

Once Hanley was standing under the broken limb he turned so his back was resting against the trunk, facing Saunders. Setting his carbine and pack on the ground near his left foot he leaned forward bending his right leg slightly so the Sergeant could use it to step up on his shoulders. Trying not to put too much pressure on his bad leg Hanley took a deep breath and glanced at Saunders.

Do you have anything to cut the branch with? He asked.

Saunders had placed the Thompson beside the carbine and was kneeling going through his pack, finding what he was looking for he held the small axe up for Hanley to see.

"This should do the trick." As he stood hooking the axe to a clip on his utility belt he asked. Are you ready?

Lt. Hanley nodded and a few minutes later Saunders was perched on the broken limb with an arm wrapped around the trunk to maintain his balance.

He heard Hanley release a string of curses and peered down at him. Are you alright Lt.?

"Just peachy." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Maybe you should sit down when I'm ready I'll let you know."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Hanley eased himself to the ground resting back against the trunk, straightening his injured leg out with a sigh. "I'll be right here if you need me."

Picking us his carbine the LT placed it across his lap, alert, green eyes scanning the area around him to make sure they weren't disturbed. Listening as the Sergeant started chopping away at a branch staying alert while Saunders was unarmed.

Thirty minutes later Saunders called down. "Watch out below!"

He dropped a branch almost as tall as the LT and about three inches in diameter with two smaller limbs sprouting from one end forming a V, which when padded would make a good arm rest as Hanley walked. Saunders figured the length would work with Hanley's height and would allow him to walk without bending the leg.

Lt. Hanley stiffly rose to his feet using the tree as a brace while helping the Sergeant down and a few minute later using Hanley as a human ladder Saunders stood on solid ground.

Catching the wince on Hanley's face Saunders figured it was time to see what shape the leg was in.

"Take a seat LT, so I can take a look at that leg." He had tried to get Hanley to let him check it earlier but the man had refused, saying. "It's fine, just a little bruised." When after a three mile walk he could barely flex the leg without it causing pain Saunders had come to the conclusion Hanley was just being stubborn and when the man had suggested a crutch the Sergeant knew it was more than a "little bruised."

Hanley started to tell Saunders he was fine but even as stubborn as he could be sometimes the LT knew better than to hide an injury that might put them at risk if they met up with an enemy patrol. So reluctantly he sat on the ground leaning against the tree to allow Saunders to examine the leg.

"This isn't necessary." Hanley protested but at Saunders raised eyebrow he let out a frustrated sigh and said. "Fine, look away."

Saunders knelt beside the injured leg pushing up Hanley's pant leg until he could get a clear view from calve to knee. Using his hands he pressed gently around the ankle but the LT didn't react {that's not the problem} slowly he moved up the calve pressing slightly checking for any damage but couldn't see anything wrong and again the LT didn't react to any pressure being applied. But as he moved to the thigh area it was a different story as soon as he pressed on the inner thigh, Hanley tensed and cursed.

"Damn, Saunders take it easy."

Saunders glanced at the LT and with a lighter touch continued with the examination, when he pressed on the outer part of the muscle he felt the leg tense and immediately his wrist was caught in a tight grip.

"Don't." Hanley said through clenched teeth. {He was fine as long as no pressure was put on the thigh but at the slightest press it hurt like Hell}

Saunders thought back to when they had hit the ditch, Hanley's left leg had been caught between the side of the jeep and the rim of the ditch. It had taken the effort of both men to lift it enough for the LT to slide out but for a few minutes the weight of the vehicle had rest against the limb and as a result Saunders figured the thigh sustained some bad bruising as he hadn't detected any obvious breaks.

"I'm not a doctor but I'd say when your leg was caught between the ditch and the jeep a lot of pressure was put on the thigh and it's been bruised up pretty good." Catching Hanley's eyes, "that's probably why it hurts when you walk or bend that leg, the muscle flexes which aggravates the bruising."

"How do we fix it? Hanley asked

"Hell if I know," replied Saunders with a small smile. "The crutch will help but it's still going to be an uncomfortable walk back to camp."

"Which is seven miles in that direction (pointing straight ahead) over two slight inclines and a small hill." Right? Glancing at his second.

Saunders nodded his head. "Yes Sir but then the ground levels off within a few miles of base camp."

Groaning Hanley rest his head against the tree and closed his eyes. "Not worried about the last few miles, it's the first five."

Straightening the pant leg Saunders sat back on his heels observing the LT, "Why don't you try to relax while I work on the crutch?" "Then we can try to cover a little more ground before night fall."

Opening his eyes, Hanley nodded. "Ok Sgt., maybe it won't be as bad as I think it will."

"Way to keep a positive attitude Sir." Saunders settled beside the LT, making sure his Thompson was within reach and started working on the crutch.

Hanley watched his friend work with the wood, stripping it of the bark and smoothing what he figured would be an arm rest and slowly he relaxed knowing Saunders would be aware of their surroundings even as he worked. When Saunders started cutting up their spare t-shirts to use as padding for the crutch Hanley closed his eyes for a moment thinking about the day.

Saunders had been on a two day pass in the town of Lewandel and Hanley was to pick him up this morning which went off without a hitch. He had arrived in Lewandel to find Saunders packed and ready to go but Hanley wanted to take time for breakfast before heading back to camp. The LT had been relieved to find his Second looking energized and breakfast had been a light hearted discussion of what each had been doing for the past two days. After the meal they made their way to the jeep and when Saunders had offered to drive Hanley had turned him down.

With a questioning look Saunders took the passenger side seat, throwing his pack behind it. Are you sure you wanna drive?

While most folks might think Hanley expected to be driven around because of his rank that wasn't true, Saunders drove when it was the two of them simply because he was shorter and the LT with those long legs found it too cramped with the steering wheel and on long drives it could be really uncomfortable for the taller man.

"Yeah, it's only ten and a half miles back to base so it shouldn't be a problem." Hanley responded as he took the driver's seat.

Then about three and a half miles from town the tire blows, next thing he knows they're in a ditch with his leg pinned against the side of it by the jeep, he's cussing {Well, Dammit it hurt} and Saunders is telling him to hold on, finally the two men lift the vehicle just enough for him to slide out and then the feeling starts coming back to the numb limb and he's cussing again. Saunders had tried to figure a way to recover the jeep but there was no way the two could pull the vehicle out, so they shouldered their packs, grabbed their weapons and started walking. {and here we are}

Saunders finished up with the crutch, standing placed his arm over the padding that covered the limb at the forked section testing it for comfort. While not perfect the sergeant figured it would be more comfortable than the bare wood. Still needing to check the length against Hanley's height Saunders turned to the LT, glancing down seeing the man still had his eyes closed the Sergeant spoke.

"Hey, Lt. Hanley time to wake up, you need to stand up so I can make sure the crutch is the right length."

Hanley opened his eyes as Saunders spoke and with a sigh went to stand, only to fall back against the tree half way up when his injured leg protested. "I wasn't sleeping Saunders but I think I could use some assistance." He said.

Reaching out Saunders clasped the LT's hand and pulled him to his feet, bracing Hanley when he staggered almost knocking the smaller man down. Holding the bigger man up with one arm the Sergeant held the crutch out to him, a smile playing on his lips.

"Here Sir, try this before we both end up on the ground." Making sure the LT had recovered his balance Saunders positioned the crutch under Hanley's arm, watching as he made small adjustments. "Well LT, how does it feel?"

Hanley took a few practice steps around the Sergeant and with a grin answered. "You did a good job Saunders, it's long enough that I won't have to bend my leg too much as we walk, it'll still be slow going but maybe not as painful. Thanks."

Leaving the LT to practice a little more Saunders gathered their weapons and both packs handing the carbine off to Hanley as he stepped in beside him.

"If you're through playing Sir, we should probably start back."

With a grin Hanley settled the carbine on his shoulder. "Ok, Saunders let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The first mile wasn't too hard but then they hit the inclines which made walking with a crutch a bit hazardous due to the uneven ground and after Hanley almost lost his balance for the third time, cursing at the pain caused when he had to use his bad leg to steady himself, he came to a halt, trying to keep his breathing natural.

"Hold up Saunders."

Saunders had been a few steps ahead checking the ground for any deep ruts or rocks that might cause the LT to trip up. Looking back on hearing Hanley call he noticed the man had come to a stop and now stood left hand gripping the crutch tightly. Moving beside the other man Saunders clasped Hanley's free arm.

Are you alright, Lt.? What happened?

"Give me a minute Saunders." Hanley took another deep breath. "Lost my balance and tried to use my leg to keep from falling."

"Not a good idea?" Saunders commented.

"Not at all." How's it look ahead? Hanley asked.

"Another forty feet or so we'll be heading downslope." Glancing at the LT he made a suggestion.

"You can lean on me when we start down, between my help and the crutch you should be able to keep from falling."

The sun had set and dusk was on its way in, Saunders figured the smart thing to do was to make it over the next hill then call a halt for the evening.

"It's getting dark, LT maybe we should try to find some place to stop for the night."

How far do you figure we'll be from camp when we get to the bottom of that hill? Hanley asked.

"Should be within three miles or so." Saunders took a sip from his canteen then offered it to the LT.

Hanley glanced at the sky, scanned the area around them and looking at the path ahead tried to decide whether or not they should keep walking. Without a clear view of the ground he wouldn't be able to avoid holes or rocks scattered around and even with Saunders assisting it would still be hard not to trip.

Handing the canteen back the LT caught the other man's eye. "Couldn't hurt to look for a rest area." You Ready?

Saunders put the canteen up, adjusted the Thompson on his shoulder adding the carbine and his pack then wrapping an arm around the Lt's waist, gave a nod and when Hanley placed an arm over the Sergeants shoulder they started off.

By the time Saunders and Lt. Hanley made it to the top of the last hill, both men were ready to take a break. It was dark now and if it wasn't for the quarter moon shining bright in the night sky you wouldn't be able to see a thing. The two men came to a halt, peering at the ground ahead trying to see what the easiest route down would be.

Hanley was trying to ignore the ache in his thigh but finding it harder the more they walked the inclines had been tough, forcing him to use the injured leg to a point where it hurt even when he wasn't bending it. Sparing a glance at Saunders he could see the man was a little weary, what with carrying both weapons, the pack and trying to help him walk it wasn't easy for the smaller man, especially up and down hills but the Sergeant hadn't slowed yet.

"Hey, how about we sit for a few minutes, I could use a drink and you look like you could use a break." Hanley shrugged off his pack, eased down to the ground and stretched his bad leg out, wincing a little at the movement.

Saunders took a drink from his canteen while the LT settled then offered it to Hanley who took a few sips then passed it back. Removing the pack and weapons from his shoulders Saunders sat beside the LT, taking his helmet off the Sergeant ran his hands through his thick blonde hair letting the night breeze dry some of the sweat running down his neck and back. Looking up at the sky he let out a soft sigh, closed his eyes and just enjoyed a moment of peace. Tomorrow might bring the sound of explosions, gun shots, smoke might fill the air from burned out vehicles or bombed structures but for this moment on this small hill there was only quiet, a clear dark sky dotted with stars and a quarter moon casting a soft glow on the land around them.

Lt. Hanley was thinking along the same lines as his Sergeant and after a few minutes of silence glanced toward Saunders who still had his eyes closed.

"We should probably start down, if I sit too long my leg is going to stiffen up and it'll take us that much longer to reach the bottom." Are you alright?

Saunders opened his eyes and stood up as he replied. "Yeah, just enjoying the quiet, this is a rare treat.

"I know what you mean." Hanley positioned the crutch so he could use it to stand while Saunders held out a hand to assist.

Once Lt. Hanley was back on his feet the Sergeant handed him the carbine and while Hanley shouldered the weapon and settled the crutch under his arm the other man gathered the packs and the Thompson. As before Saunders wrapped an arm around the Lt's waist for support and slowly they made their way down the hill.

Hanley managed to avoid tripping over rocks and setting the crutch into any small holes thanks to the Sergeant but when they were three quarters of the way down they were met with an unexpected obstacle.

Saunders didn't see what ran across his path but felt a slight weight as whatever it was passed over his right boot startling him and as the animal continued toward the left it came in contact with the crutch causing Hanley to unbalance. Instinctively the LT tightened his arm over the Sergeants shoulder to keep from falling and tried to use his injured leg to regain stability as the creature disappeared into the night.

{Wrong move} Hanley thought as the muscle in the injured thigh started cramping up and what had been a dull constant ache now felt like someone had given him a Charlie horse. {This is just great!}

Saunders was trying to keep them both from falling which was not an easy thing to do when you consider they were on a slope and ninety percent of Hanley's 200 plus pounds was now unexpectedly resting on his shoulders. Just when he thought they'd end up tumbling the LT repositioned the crutch and took more of his own weight allowing both men to recover their balance.

Are you alright LT? Saunders maintained his hold around Hanley's waist as they stood for a few minutes.

"Yeah, let's just get off this hill before something else crosses our path." Hanley said in a tight voice.

It was too dark for Saunders to get a clear view of the LT's face but if the voice was any indication Hanley almost being knocked off his feet had not helped his leg. After readjusting the equipment he was carrying, Saunders tightened his hold around Hanley and they continued down the hill, both men sighing in relief when they made it to the bottom with no further mishaps.

Now that he was on even ground Hanley took several deep breaths allowing tense muscles to loosen up while he scanned the trail ahead. Saunders stood off to the side a few feet ahead of the LT searching for a likely place to make camp for the night figuring it would be safer to head out in the light of morning. Turning around to face the LT, Saunders knew by the way Hanley was leaning heavily on the crutch that the man was probably as tired as he was, maybe more so.

"Well LT, do you want to keep going or should we make camp? Saunders caught Hanley's eyes and wait for his response.

"There's a small stream about a quarter mile from here toward base." Hanley replied with a tired smile. How about we get there and then decide what to do? Checking his watch noted the time was just past nine thirty, as much as he would like to sleep on a comfortable cot in Medical {because let's face it, Saunders will insist I visit the Doc first and the Doc will insist I stay overnight} he'd like to avoid that for as long as he could and by morning maybe his leg would be better.

"Alright, LT, lead the way." Saunders stepped in beside Hanley offering his shoulder as support and the men started toward the stream.

Saunders felt Hanley stumble, glancing at the LT's face could see the sweat glistening on his friends face as the man recovered his balance and continued to walk. It was a cool night but the exertion of trying to keep balanced, trying not to bend his leg, trying not to weigh Saunders down and the constant cramping in his leg was taking its toll, by the time they made it to the stream, there was no doubt whether or not the men would be camping out under the stars.

Saunders led the LT to a small grouping of young trees which had grown by the edge of the bank lining the water. After removing the pack from Hanley's shoulder he aided his injured friend to the ground so that he could sit with his back resting against the sturdy trunks. Once he had the LT seated Saunders found a flat topped rock about a foot wide and maybe eight inches in height and carried it over to his friend.

"I think you should elevate the leg it might ease some of the ache." Saunders placed the rock under Hanley's left knee watching for any signs that it wasn't a good idea. How's that?

"Better, thanks Saunders." Hanley reached into his pack and pulled what was left of his extra t-shirt out and glanced up at his Second. "If we soak this I can use it as a compress maybe it'll do some good." Care to do the honors?

"It would be an honor to serve you Lt. Hanley." Saunders said in mock seriousness.

"Cut it out Saunders." With a grin he tossed the t-shirt toward the Sergeant and was secretly pleased when it hit the other man lightly in the forehead.

Saunders stepped to the stream trying to watch his footing and soon had the shirt soaked, turning he took the dripping material over to the LT and kneeling down placed it on Hanley's thigh causing the man to tense up a first. "Easy Sir, give it a second." Watching as the LT started to relax. You good?

"Yeah, that water is pretty damn cold." Hanley glanced at the stream then performed a quick scan of the area around them, peering into the dark looking for movement but for the moment it seemed quiet.

Saunders had been doing his own sweep but like the LT did not catch any movement, reaching out he picked up his pack and started rummaging through it. Stopping when his hand came in contact with what he had been looking for grasping the object he eased it out of the bag. Taking the container he went to sit beside Hanley.

You hungry LT?


	3. Chapter 3

Curiously Hanley stared at the container for a second then caught Saunders eyes. "It depends, what do you have in mind Sergeant? Last time his Second presented him with a similar container, Hanley had ended up sick for two days.

"Don't worry LT, you'll like this and it won't make you sick." Saunders said with a grin.

"Yeah, we'll see." What is it? Hanley asked as he watched curiously while the Sergeant settled the metal container between the two of them and opened the lid.

Removing a linen cloth which had been covering the contents of the tin he placed it across Hanley's right leg watching as the LT started to smile. "Care for a slice of homemade bread, Sir?"

"You bet I would." Hanley said a wide smile brightening his features.

Saunders placed two slices on the cloth draped on Hanley's leg and as the LT picked one of the slices up to eat the Sergeant stopped him. "Not yet." He said as he removed a small jar from the tin followed by a serving spoon, with a flick of his wrist he opened the lid on the jar releasing the sweet scent of honey. Dipping the spoon into the jar he spread the honey over the bread Hanley was holding as well as the one resting on the cloth and after repeating the process with his own slices, replaced the lid on the jar. "Now you can eat it."

Hanley took a bite, chewing slowly savoring the combined flavors. Where did you get this Saunders?

"My first morning in Lewendel I found this little cafe, cook served the bread and honey for breakfast and after expressing my _appreciation_ for her _baking_ skills, found fresh bread and honey waiting for me at every meal." Saunders smiled remembering. "My last night the cook insisted on making this for me to eat on the way back to camp."

"Insisted, hunh." Hanley figured the cook had been young and attractive so Saunders probably charmed her into making the food. What was her name?

"Minuet, she was 'Tres Belle' and a very good cook." Saunders said with a laugh.

"Oui, Tres bien." Hanley replied with a deep chuckle as he took another bite.

The men sat in companionable silence enjoying the meal listening to the sound of the water as it lapped against the bank, the night crickets as they sang and the occasional call of a night bird as it passed.

Saunders replaced the remaining bread and honey into the tin for tomorrow glancing toward Hanley as he closed the lid. The LT was brushing crumbs off his shirt and as he maneuvered to find a more comfortable position he inadvertently flexed his damaged leg, wincing at the movement.

Why don't I freshen that compress? "Then you can get some sleep while I take first watch." Saunders suggested.

Hanley _was_ tired but didn't think he would be able to sleep with his leg aching so made another suggestion. "As much as I would like to catch some shut eye, right now my leg is throbbing, so why don't you sleep first and I'll wake you in (taking a quick glance at his watch face made out that it was now ten thirty) about four hours."

"If you're sure LT." Saunders said as he went to freshen the compress, once again placing the newly soaked shirt over Hanley's thigh. It was a mild night but the Sergeant took Hanley's blanket and draped it over the man's shoulders.

At the LT's questioning look, "Just in case the wind picks up." He said as he stretched out on the ground using his pack as a pillow, wrapping his own blanket over his shoulders and torso he placed the Thompson within reach then settled in. "Good night Hanley." Saunders said with a yawn.

"Night, Saunders and thanks for sharing the food it was a rare treat."

"You're welcome." Saunders said through a yawn.

A few minutes later Hanley heard his friends breathing smooth out as the Sergeant drifted to sleep.

"Sleep well, my friend." Hanley whispered softly then sitting up a little straighter he gripped the carbine in both hands allowing it to rest against his chest and began his watch.

 **THE END**

 **This was just a little something that came to mind and wouldn't let go…Call it a brief moment in time where men like Lt. Hanley and Sgt. Saunders could look at the night sky and see the sparkle of stars instead of the light from bombing or explosions...where these Soldiers could enjoy something as simple as fresh honey on a slice of homemade bread…those "Rare Treats" in the midst of wartime…Hope you enjoyed my little story and maybe we'll meet again somewhere down the road.**


End file.
